


Heith & McDonalds

by ClicheCliffhangers



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Heith Fluff, Hunk and Keith go on a date, Hunk and Keith go on a date to Space McDonalds, Lowkey a shitpost, M/M, Oneshot, Space McDonalds, The McDonalds Couple, mcdonalds, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClicheCliffhangers/pseuds/ClicheCliffhangers
Summary: Keith had never been on a date before... but they enjoyed themselves either way.





	Heith & McDonalds

Keith had never been on a date before. He hadn’t ever worked up the courage to ask someone out before, though he’d liked quite a few people, Hunk was the first to like him back and actually confess to him.

So needless to say, Keith had no idea how to plan a good date.

Keith wanted their first date (and all the others, but this one especially) to be special for his lovely boyfriend, but since he never had experience with this.. he settled on a simple idea; a restaurant date.

But this wasn’t a fancy restaurant, this was the most available restaurant Keith could find. After all, it wasn’t easy to plan a good date in space, especially with no experience, and so Keith settled for this.

Hunk was surprised when Keith told him the idea he’d had, about them going on a date. But of course he accepted, and a couple days later the two were on a small spacecraft headed for a nearby planet. The castle stayed nearby, on a neighboring planet. The others wanted to give Hunk and Keith some space after all, so the two headed off alone.

When they landed, Keith gently untied Hunk’s headband and used it to cover the other male’s eyes, a small nervous grin on his face as he took the darker skinned male’s hand and started leading him to the place. Hunk went along willingly, an excited glint in his eyes to match the smile that seemed to light up his face. He’d been looking forward to this, they both had, a bit nervous but still excited.

Once they were outside of the place, Keith gently removed Hunk’s headband so he could see. Once his eyes had adjusted, Hunk looked around.

This placed seemed familiar. It was weird, for a moment Hunk couldn’t quite place why.. but then he realized.

This place had eerie similarities to a restaurant back on earth, one he hadn’t visited often but still remembered. A red sign with glowing yellow letters— actually, the entire place had a red and yellow theme —and the smell.. the smell of grease and chicken and burgers..

Oh god, Keith had taken him to Space McDonalds for their first date.

Hunk couldn’t help a small laugh from escaping, this was such a Keith thing to do. And he loved it. He grins down at Keith, who had been fidgeting nervously, and leans down to kiss his forehead softly.

“It’s perfect, babe.” Hunk says softly, Keith’s embarrassed blush darkening at his words.

“I’m g-glad you like it. Wanna go inside..?” He asks shyly.

Hunk smiles and nods. “I’d love to.”

They held hands as they went inside, and the date turned out surprisingly well! The food was great (much tastier than both of them had expected) and reminded them both of home. The red and yellow theme was just a bonus, because they enjoyed themselves either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! This is just a small oneshot I thought of and wanted to share ;3 Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Whenever I type out a yellow heart and a red heart to represent Heith I just,, can't help thinking of McDonalds gjweiugwei
> 
>  
> 
> Stalk Me B)
> 
> https://d-i-a-n.tumblr.com/  
> http://instagram.com/hunkhugs  
> http://instagram.com/hunk.hugs  
> https://discord.gg/z3AZU


End file.
